Neji Hyuga Party Planning Committee
by OGdeusexmachina
Summary: Tenten plans a party for Neji, and it gets out of hand. Cute little bite of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to throw you a ridiculously rowdy party," I say, lightly stroking his toned chest with my fingers. "I don't think you've ever had one before."

"No," says Neji, hesitantly. The Hyuga are almost puritanical. "I've never."

"I think you need to try one," I say, "at least once." After a while of back and forth, he finally agrees to just one.

I am going to throw him the best party ever.

..

"Drinking game," suggests Ino, "But it's also like strip poker."

"What's it like?" asks Sakura.

"I don't know," replies Ino a bit dejectedly. "I got too hammered to remember. But there was...you have to pound back sake and then spar...loser ditches one (1) article of clothing." Hinata blushes.

"Poor Neji," says Hinata, "His reputation will be ruined." She has a point. But this is my hot girl summer and reputation means nothing.

"No! Let's get out of town for this," I insist. "I know a great hot spring in the land of peaches."

...

It's decided.

In the morning everyone in our grade heads out to the Land of Peaches, and we spend the morning soaking in a hot spring. Neji blushes when he realizes that I've booked us into the couples section. I wink, a bit cheekily.

This onsen went more spa than traditional. As a result, we pregame the springs by putting on fluffy robes and hanging out in the bathhouse section. Mud masks sit in marble warmers, lit by candles. Neji seems to relax as soon as he walks in- I guess it's stressful, being a genius. Sakura and Ino are in heaven- they like this kind of thing. I'm just getting used to it, but it's fun when Neji lets me brush the clay all over his face and neck.

"Your hair's getting in the way," I chide. I wash my hands and try to put it up for him. For all that he acts stern, Neji is delightfully well groomed. His hair streams like silk. I run my fingers through it and he sighs appreciatively.

We move to an area with beds of hot Himalayan salts. Neji lifts me bridal-style and sets me down while I squeal, laughing. His mouth twitches into a reserved smile.

Onsen lunch is Ngashi Somen noodles, served cold and flowing down a half-pipe of thick bamboo in a stream of spring water. You have to catch it and dip it into tangy sauce, and eat it before the next nest comes streaming down. Neji loves it. The thin wheat noodles are really similar to soba.

...

We leave just in time to get more korean barbeque for dinner. We're a rowdy bunch, I guess. Time to retoxify. In our private room, Ino breaks out the sake, and I contribute a baijiu that my mom sent me last week. Soon, our inhibitions have dropped.

It's ridiculous to think that these are the people charged with protecting Konoha. Hinata's face is bright with asian glow. Her tolerance for alcohol is adorably small. Early into the night, she yawns and falls asleep on Naruto's lap. Sakura and Ino start to bicker about something or the other, but shut up when Lee reminds them that today is a day for Neji.

"3! 2! 1! Happy birthday!"

We all cheer as Neji blows out his candles. I lean down, throw my arms around his neck, and press a kiss to his jaw. It's later than 10:00 when we finally run home to the hotel suite- Neji is carrying me piggyback style.

By now we're tired, but it's not a night without Ino's strip poker. The rules are convoluted, and nobody knows what's going on. Lee's been banned from the game, so he's our referee, except he doesn't know what's going on either.

"Right, so we have to get shrunken," begins Ino. Hinata interrupts her.

"No shruiken," she insists. "You're all tipsy. It's not safe." Neji could never overrule Hinata. So we play the game, except it's missing the main part. Now it's just more or less wrestling on the carpet admist the pillows Hinata keeps trying to spread out, fretting to keep us safe.

Naruto loses to Neji and has to ditch his jacket and pound back another shot of Sake. Sakura beats Ino, and I lose to Hinata.

When I wrestle Neji, it's a struggle. To my chagrin, the sake has its effect, and I giggle as we roll. I scramble to get up, but he grabs me and we both go down. Eventually I manage to flip him and pin him to the ground. My hands are pressing his against the floor. I am almost on top of him. I blush.

"Tenten wins!" announces Lee. "Neji, you must lose your jacket." Neji smirks and complies.

"I'll throw in the shirt, for good measure," he says, tearing off his undershirt to reveal toned abs. Ino screams in delight, and Sakura pushes her.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! _Tenten_ has dibs on Neji." I try to deny it, but my blush proves otherwise. Neji's smirk only grows.

"You're flexing," I chastise.

Eventually the game progresses and I lose my jacket too. By now it's past midnight, and Hinata has fallen asleep for good, her head nestled in Naruto's lap. He doesn't want to wake her, and soon he falls asleep too. Ino has lost so many times she's blackout drunk on the sofa. Sakura's got her hair in rollers and is busy giving her face a deep tissue massage. It's just me and Neji now.

Neji has boldly removed everything except for a pair of boxer briefs. I'm usually pretty restrained, but the energy of the night has left me wanting more. I slide over, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him hard. He kisses me back, passionate and protective. I break away.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask. Neji nods in confirmation.

"Thank you, Tenten."

It feels so good, so right. He's here, and it's like the whole world melts away. It's him that I want, and I want him badly.

Smiling a bit mischievously, I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Neji raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I've wanted this for a long time."


	2. The Aftermath

The next morning I don't wake up until noon, when the sunlight streams through the blinds. I find myself still nestled in the strong arms of Neji Hyuga. My head rests on his bicep.

My head hurts vaguely, but that's no matter. The world is rosy today.

It takes me a while, but eventually I press a kiss to Neji's jaw and sit up. My buns have come a bit loose, so I undo them entirely. I put on a light silk robe and stand in front of the mirror, slowly admiring the bruises on my collarbone.

"Good morning, Tenten." I jolt and turn around.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Most of it," says Neji, amused. "Thank you for the kiss."


End file.
